Over the past several years, there has been a tremendous increase in the need for higher performance communications networks. Increased performance requirements have led to an increase in energy use resulting in greater heat dissipation from components. As power dissipation increases, cooling of components is becoming very difficult. The surface temperature of modules in a modular electronic system may reach temperatures that are unsafe for human touch.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.